Augmented reality (“AR”) is the real-time superimposition of artificial images onto real world images. This technology has been used for a variety of applications from handheld entertainment to heads-up displays on military jets. For example, a person using an augmented reality-enabled display device (e.g., a smartphone with an AR app or AR enabled glasses) while shopping can be shown virtual advertisements, sale announcements, pricing information etc. superimposed onto images of actual products they can purchase.
Because AR tends to drive higher levels of attention, one advantageous use of augmented reality is superimposing advertisements and/or purchasing information over product images. People who might ignore traditional electronic advertisements may pay attention to an AR advertisement.